Big Boss
Big Boss (a.k.a. Naked Snake or simply Snake) is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Gear series. He founded the special forces unit FOXHOUND and was one of the six founding members of The Patriots. Big Boss was regarded as 'The Greatest Warrior of the 20th Century' and is also the father of Solid Snake, Liquid Snake, and Solidus Snake. Attributes TBA Moveset *'Neutral-Attack: '3-Hit CQC Combo. **Snake performs his 3-hit CQC combo (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Up-Attack: 'Uppercut. **Snake performs an uppercut (like Snake in Project M). *'Side-Attack: 'Side Kick. **Snake performs a side kick (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). *'Down-Attack: 'Prone Stab. **Snake lies prone and stabs in front of him with his knife (like Snake in Project M). This attack trips the opponent. *'Dash-Attack: 'Dive Roll. **Snake performs a dive roll (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Up-Smash: 'Stinger Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher. **Snake aims the Stinger straight up and a square target appears above his head. As Snake holds the smash, the target begins moving straight up (you can move the target slightly to the left or right using the left analogue stick). The longer Snake holds the smash, the higher the target goes. When Snake releases the smash, he shoots a missile straight up that homes in on the target and explodes on contact or when it hits the targeted location. *'Side-Smash: '3-Hit Knife Combo. '' **Snake performs his 3-hit knife combo (like Snake in Project M). *'Down-Smash: Claymore Mine. '' **Snake plants a claymore mine (like Snake's Down-Smash in SSBB). Snake can crawl over the mine without setting it off. *'Final-Smash: ''Homing Missile Strike. '' **Snake calls in a missile strike that homes in on targeted opponents (same as Snake in SSBU). *'Neutral-Air: 'Jab. **Snake performs a mid-air jab (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). *'Up-Air: 'Knife Slice. **Snake slices his knife in an arc above his head. *'Forward-Air: 'Vertical Kick. **Snake performs a vertical sex kick (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). *'Backward-Air: 'Drop Kick. **Snake performs a drop kick (like Snake in SSBB). *'Down-Air: 'Double Punch. '' **Snake punches twice diagonally downwards (like Ryu's Down-Air in SSB4). The second punch spikes. * '''Neutral-Special:' Grenade. '' ** Snake can cook and throw a grenade (like Snake in SSBB). * '''Up-Special: 'Fulton Recovery Device. ** Snake flies straight upward on his FRD (see MGS: Peace Walker). You can angle the FRD slightly to the left or right using the left analogue stick. However, if Snake uses the FRD beside a sleeping or stunned opponent, he attaches it to the opponent instead. The FRD will then fly off stage and KO the opponent unless the opponent can mash his or her controller enough to break free (like the Beetle item in SSB4). * Side-Special: ''Tranquiliser Gun.'' ** Snake shoots a tranquiliser round that puts the opponent to sleep for a short time (like Snake in Project M). * Down-Special: ''Stealth Camouflage. '' ** Snake turns his Stealth Camouflage on or off. When it is on, Snake is invisible until his battery (which is displayed beside his character portrait) runs out. When it is off, his battery begins to recharge. *'Grab:' Sleeper Hold. **Snake grabs and holds the opponent in a sleeper choke hold. Snake can drag the opponent forwards or backwards using the Taunt buttons (same as Snake in Project M). *'Pummel: 'Choke. **Snake chokes the opponent (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Up-Throw: 'Suplex. **Snake performs a suplex (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Forward-Throw: 'Osoto Gari. **Snake performs an Osoto Gari throw. *'Backward-Throw: 'Seo Nagi. **Snake performs a Seo Nagi throw. *'Down-Throw: 'Silent Choke Release. **Snake stealthily lies the opponent down in front of him (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Floor (Back):' **Snake kicks twice toward his head. *'Floor (Front):' **Snakes performs a breakdancing kick (same as Snake in SSBB). *'Floor (Trip):' **Snake kicks to the front and back (like Snake's Down-Smash in SSBU). *'Edge (<100%):' **Snake gets up and performs a quick low kick (see SeanAltly's Snake for Mugen). *'Edge (100%+):' **Snake gets up and performs a slow push kick (same as Snake in SSBB). Shield * Shield: Cardboard Box. ** Snake equips his cardboard box (like Yoshi's shield in SSB4). If Snake perfect-shields the opponent's attack, the 'Alert!' sounds plays and an '!' appears above the opponent's head. Taunts TBA Cheer * Snake! Snake! Snaaaaake! Victory Theme * Alert! (same as Snake in SSBB). Victory Poses TBA Costumes TBA Trivia TBA Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Solid Series Category:Male Category:Heroes